Pen Pals
by dreambigkt
Summary: Gold and Belle AU. Tumblr prompt. Gold is in prison and Belle can't walk but they become unlikely friends through a series of letters. How much will they find out about each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Gold, get up! It's time to go to the mess hall. Why do I have to yell at you everyday?"

Gold slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He really hated his life. 'Man if I hadn't screwed up then I wouldn't have to deal with this.' He thought.

Gold had messed up big time and it had landed him in prison. He was dragged to the cafeteria and given his food. He was known around the jail as being a know-it-all to put it kindly. He always talked intelligently and used big words. None of the other inmates really liked him. They were too simple minded for him. In which case, Gold ate in peace until someone came over to challenge him in which he always won and left the challenger thoroughly confused.

"Belle, where are you? Belle, you've watched that movie a hundred times. I think it's time we get you out of the house and go do something. You've been stuck in this room long enough filling your head with these foolish fantasies."

"But this movie is my favorite. It's so romantic! The way he looks into her eyes and she gazes back into his. They are so in love!" Belle sighs dreamily. "I wish I had a true love like that."

"Come back to reality, Belle. We're going to the park; you need some fresh air. Sit up so I can put you into your wheelchair."

Belle frowns and sighs, "If only I was normal".  
"Well, you're not so stop moping. Why do you have to vocalize that every single day? You had an accident, Belle. This isn't any easier for me than it is for you. Now, push those thoughts away and let's just enjoy the afternoon."

"Alright Gold, we don't usually do this but we have a proposition for you. One of the local charities wants to sponsor *prisoner pen pals*. It's where random law abiding citizens choose to sign up and be paired with prisoners to write letters. Whether you like it or not, we are giving you a pen pal to use your big fluff language on. The organizers are out right now putting up some fliers for the public to see. It shouldn't be long now."

"I'm not certain whether to be intrigued or ready to detach your head from your body." Gold said after the shock wore off.

"I just don't get you sometimes but I'm sure you'll thank me later."

"Isn't this nice, Belle? It's a beautiful day." Belle nodded watching the scenery as she rolled by.  
"Oh Belle look, a bulletin board. Let's see what is going on in the community. Maybe we can get you involved in something."

"Prisoner pen pals?" Belle reads. "Who wants to write to a prisoner. That's not exactly romantic."

"You don't know that, Belle. Some of these guys just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think it's very thoughtful of the jail to consider this for the inmates. They must be lonely."

"I guess," Belle sighed.

"C'mon Belle, think outside the box. This is your chance to encourage somebody and make a difference in the world. Don't rule it out because you think you have nothing in common."

"Ok, I'll give it a try. What's the worst that could happen, right? It's just a letter; not like we are going to meet or anything." Belle gives in.

"That's the spirit. I'm proud of you, Belle. Now you can express yourself through words"

They both smiled at each other and Belle took one of the slips attached to the flier to call the charity later on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle, I called the charity and you are writing to a person named Mr. Gold. The organizer gave me the address of where to send it when you are done. Get started." Her mother informed her."

"That's it? That's all I have to work with? How do I even start?" Belle asked.

"Just begin with something general like a greeting and go from there. I'm sure you'll think of something. Now I'm going to leave you to it and go start supper," replied Belle's mother.

"Here goes nothing" Belle said to herself and put her pen to use.

* * *

"Gold, I have your first letter. It's from a girl named Belle. Go easy on her, will you? I don't want this to turn creepy or anything." The guard said as he threw the letter to Gold through the bars.

Gold picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Gold,_  
_I'm not really sure what to say so I'm going to start off simple. Hi, How are you? My name is Belle. I'm not very active. I usually just sit in my house and read or watch a movie. My mother says I have an over active imagination and I fill my head with too many fantasies. So, she said I needed a hobby and we found this. I hope I am not boring you too much. This is all new to me._  
_I hope you have a good day, _  
_Love, _  
_Belle_

'Such a sweet girl. Pity see has to write somebody like me,' Gold thought as he folded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope.

* * *

3 days later.

"Belle! Look what I have. A letter came for you today."

"Oh is it from Mr. Gold?" Belle said hopefully.

"Well who else, silly girl? Do you have any other friends that I don't know about?," her mother asked skeptically.

"No," came Belle's timid reply as she took the letter from her mother.

Belle opened the letter and eagerly started reading.

_Dear Belle,_  
_Hello, I hope all is well with you. I enjoyed receiving your letter. You are anything but a bore, my dear. I should apologize to you for having to correspond with a fool such as myself. I tend to inflate my language so as to seem superior to others. It is a flaw that earns me a lot of mockery. You seem like a lovely girl. Do not let anyone tell you that imagination is not important. Without it, we would all go insane because life can be very mundane. I do not want to turn this into a novel so I shall bid you adieu._

_Sincerely, _  
_Mr. Gold._

"Wow! He seems like quite the fellow. I think this will work out just fine." Belle thought to herself. Excitement building.

* * *

**Author's Note: hope you like it. If you guys have any ideas on where I should take this or what you want to see them write in their letters then leave a review letting me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Belle, I got you some new stationery so you can continue your letters."

"Thanks, Mom! I'm not really sure what to write next. I'm so boring. All I do is sit here everyday."

"Belle, there is nothing wrong with generality. Besides, you have a whole life story to tell. Never think you are nothing. This person you are writing to had a life as well. He is more confined now to one place than you will ever be. The only thing you can't do is walk. He has his legs but can't go anywhere. You do not have it as bad as you think. Have you ever thought of that? Don't let self-pity eat you up because there is always someone who is going to say that they have it worse than you. Don't you think Mr. Gold wishes he had his life back?"

Belle just stared at her mother. It was a lot for her to take in.

"Wow! When did my mother get so wise?" Belle thought to herself.

"Yes, Mother" was all Belle could voice after that.

Belle's mother smiled. "Now get started. I want that letter in the mail by tomorrow morning. Alright, Belle?"

Belle nodded and grabbed a sheet of stationery to get started. She thought for a good long while before she finally put her pen to the paper.

* * *

Well Gold, seems like you actually did something right for once and didn't come off as some creep. You got another letter from your 'pen pal'. Keep it up.

"Thank you!" Gold answered quite gruffly as he took the letter from the guard. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Elvis. Ha." The guard said and continued to stand there and stare as Gold.

Gold looked up and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh right, privacy..." The guard spoke stretching out the last word. "Because you need to read that letter in peace. Alright, I'll give it to you and let you have your fun. I expect you to be compliant when I come back to take you to the mess hall." The guard said and then left.

"Since when has he taken an interest in what any of us do or feel. Unsettling if you ask me." Gold spoke aloud to himself then turned his attention to the letter.

_Dear Mr. Gold, _

_I wanted to thank you for not pushing me aside like everyone else and actually responding. Everyone seems to think I'm stuck in my own little world and that I don't want to grow up or face reality. Well let me tell you, reality smacked me really hard. Romance movies and such are my way of escaping into a place that makes me happy. Yeah, it may not be the best thing but it just sort of came about. I've been feeling a lot of self-pity lately because of the situation I'm in. I was in an accident some time ago and it gave me some lasting effects. My mother just gave me a speech though confronting me as to why I am not more grateful. She said there is always going to be someone that has it worse off than I do. Then she went on to talk about you; she said that you are confined more than I'll ever be. I'm sorry that you are in jail. It must be awful. You seem like a very intelligent man from the language you use. I can't imagine why you would be in jail in the first place. I'm being inconsiderate. It's your business, not mine. Anyway, I should probably wrap up this letter. I'm rambling now. _

_Best wishes_

_Love, _

_Belle_

"I'm beginning to sense that this girl is one of a kind." Gold whispered to the air.

* * *

"Mother! Did you get the mail yet?" Belle yelled.

"Yes dear." Belle's mother said as she walked in the room looking through the mail.

"Sooooo, anything for me?" Belle asked with a big smile on her face.

"Bill, bill, subscription, letter for Belle, newspaper, coupons..."

"Woah back up." Belle's mother looked up. "Did you say letter for Belle?"

"Oh that's you isn't it? You mean this letter?" Belle's mother waved the letter in the air toying with her.

"Yes, now give it to me!" Belle tried but failed miserably to reach for the letter.

"Someone's excited! Her mother laughed as she handed her the letter.

"This is now my favorite part of the day!" Belle tore open the envelope and eagerly started reading.

_Dearest Belle,_

_You are a remarkable individual who is just trying to find her way in the world. Terrible occurrences happen to good people. Do not let this accident take hold of you and bring you down. You should be proud to have such a wise mother give you advice. Belle, you have someone who loves you and is there for you no matter what. I have nobody. I participated in a foolish act. It ruined my life and the lives of those involved. I'm stuck inside a cell for ten more years which is not forgivable in my book. Never get involved with the wrong people. Listen to your mother, she knows what is best for you. I do not know you that well but I'd like to try. You have bestowed upon me a sense of joy from reading your letters that I could not have imagined I would ever feel again. The trick to losing one's self in a fairy tale is knowing when to come out and act sensibly. Life is one big lesson to be learned. I feel I am rambling to you which means we now have a commonality binding us. _

_Good day_

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Gold._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Gold Digger! Whatcha got there? A love note?"

Gold was in the mess hall when he received his next letter from Belle. He did not appreciate being bothered or rather heckled.

"It is none of your concern. Be gone."

"He thinks I'm gonna go away. What's wrong Gold digger? You miss your mommy?"

"Will you evaporate from my sight and do not refer to me as a gold digger. Is there nothing else to occupy your time?" Gold looked away from his letter and glared at the fellow inmate.

"Nope, this is pretty fun. Let me see that. Did your girlfriend break up with you?" The inmate said as he snatched Gold's letter and tried to read it.

Gold stood up to face the inmate.  
"Return that to me." He said as he tried to snatch it back but the inmate was quick.

"Woah what's got your undies in a knot? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the concrete this morning?"

Gold was furious! His face was red and he was about to explode.

"That is my personal property!" Gold screams at the top of his lungs and by that point, he has gained an audience. Before Gold even realized what he did, his fist came in contact with the inmate's face and knocked him out cold.

The inmate fell to the ground with a thud and the room became quiet.

"Alright, what happened here?" The guard said and then radioed for the medical team.

"Gold did it!" They all shouted.

"Gold, what on earth?" The guard said making his way toward him.

"I am at fault and will make no excuse for my actions." Gold spoke calmly. He was in shock that he could be pushed to the edge a second time.

"I can't believe you! Do you know what this means...?"

"Yes, I am to be reprimanded." Gold said interrupting.

"Yeah, Solitary confinement. Three weeks. Now let's go." Gold got up and the guard escorted him out of the mess hall.

"Now tell me what provoked you." The guard asked as he led Gold to his new room for the next three weeks.

"He taunted me and then seized my letter." Gold explained.

"He took your letter? What are you, five? Grow up, Gold! My word!  
The guard couldn't believe it.

"May I obtain my letter back please? I haven't fully read it yet."

"The only thing you will be able to do for the next three weeks is write your letters because it is unfair to the girl to stop. Here is your letter. Now get in the room. Your meals will be brought to you." The guard closed the door and left.

Gold sat on the concrete bed, let out a sigh of discontent, and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Gold said as he looked up and shook his head. "Gold, you are an ignorant fool." He said to himself.

Gold looked down at the letter that was still in his hands.

"Maybe this will cheer me up. Not that I need to indulge in any praise worthy opinion of myself at the moment." He scoffed.

_Dear Mr. Gold,_

_I would like to know you as well. Thank you for being an encouragement to me. I suppose I should tell you a little bit more about myself so you can know who you are dealing with. I am an only child. Therefore, I have my mother's full attention. Sometimes too much if you ask me but I guess it's better than nothing. I do love my mother dearly though. She is all I have now. My father is a well-off business man so he is gone quite often. I hardly ever see him anymore. I do love animals and the outdoors. Although that is almost a thing of the past now. I spend most of my days inside now. Reading is a new hobby that I have picked up. Now I know the truth behind the statement 'nothing like curling up with a good book'. I had an accident about two years ago that changed my life drastically. I used to be more outgoing but I've kind of been stuck in a funk so to speak for a while now. I want to tell you about my accident but I haven't fully told anyone else yet so it scares me. Hopefully I'll get the courage to do so soon. You seem like a guy who would understand. Life is hard but I think I might be starting to see the light._

_Looking forward to your letter._

_Love,  
Belle_

* * *

"Belle, Why were you outside in the rain? It's cold out there. Now you have caught the flu. Why don't we tone this new courageous side down a little bit. You look awful."

Belle just wanted to get some fresh air when it started to sprinkle lightly. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a few rain drops on her face. It soon started to down pour and she couldn't get inside fast enough. The wheels of her wheelchair got stuck in the newly softening mud and she couldn't go anywhere. Her mother finally found her but it was too late. She was already drenched and shivering. Her mother showered her in warm water then tucked her into bed.

Belle let out a few sneezes. "I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again."

"I was coming to find you because you received a new letter in the mail. Read it and then I want you to try and nap. Ok honey? Belle's mother asked kindly. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Yes, Mom." Belle said as she opened the letter.

_Dearest Belle,_

_I thank you for your compassionate words. I do believe that your words have bestowed upon me a sense that I may still have a shred of decency within. I have committed atrocious deeds but if you are willing to get to know me, even though you know I am incarcerated, than I must still have a chance at redemption. I want to say 'I was in the wrong place at the wrong time'. I want to say 'I was caught between a rock and a hard place' apart from it, I must own up to what my actions caused. I implemented the final blow. I was at fault and I cannot redo the scenario no matter how remorseful I may be. I know it is a daunting task to open up and share an unsettling past with a man you hardly have any knowledge about let alone have never met; but I feel it too. I just yearn to be loved and commended just as much as the next person; and I am sure you feel the same way. So, I have a proposition for you. If you will pledge to surrender, in writing, the details of your past to me, I will in turn reveal the full-fledged narrative of my past with you. Nothing will be left unsaid and no retracting is allowed. _

_Do we have a deal?_

_One last thing. I wish to ascertain you are fully able to recover the bubbly characteristics I'm certain you still retain deep within yourself, Sweetheart._

_I as well anticipate the arrival of your ensuing letter._

_Sincerely,  
Mr. Gold_


End file.
